This invention relates to a golf club measurement and adjustment device which is particularly useful for fitting the lie of a wood to the individual golfer.
Of increasing importance to the continued improvement of the play of serious golfers is the custom fitting of woods to the varying needs of potential golf club purchasers. Of particular importance is the need to customize woods to provide a lie and face angle which correctly relate each particular wood to the user's stance, arm length and style of play.
Since custom designing is extremely time consuming, it is also expensive. Few golfers have the economic means to have a set of golf clubs custom designed for them. The present invention provides a simple device for efficiently and quickly producing precise gauging and adjustment of golf clubs to the individual player.